Living With Those Two
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Seika high's violence rate has increased, and the Student Council does something to put a stop to it... But somehow, Misaki, Usui and Shitani end up being forced to live together for a couple days.  Rated T for safety. Couple: it's a secret.


**Bree: Oh~ New story :DD**

**Anna: Yet another thing you must try to update...**

**Bree: Yeah, well I've been writing for SC! (with other category oneshots) for a year. So I thought I'd mix it up a little. First multi-chapter story for a different category :D**

**Anna: -_-"**

**Bree: Yep, yep. Starting this the same day I started writing a year ago... Ah, the memories. And it has Usui in it :DD -hearts-**

**Anna: You might be a perverted, outer-space human too if you like him.**

**Bree: Yay, I'm his species :D Lmfao, but yes. I'l try to update this story and what not it you guys like it! :)**

**Anna: Bree owns nothing. Which is a good thing. Cause your precious Maid-sama! would be doomed if she did.**

**Bree: D: Enjoy! And ignore this bish... -glare at Anna-**

**~O-o-o-O-o-o-O~**

"I'll show you who the stronger one of us is!" threatened a black haired boy, his dark eyes gleaming furiously. He raised his closed fist and brought it down, preparing to hit his opponent's face.

"WHAT. THE. HECK? What do you think you guys are doing?" the scream of the so called "Demon President" rang out through the hallway.

"Oh crap!" yelled he boy, in panic, as he looked around frantically, as if searched for an escape.

"Oh crap is right," she growled in response. She appeared suddenly, and her golden eyes glared at the fighting boys in front of her. "What do you think you're doing, ruining the reputation of Seika High?" she yelled at them, punching each guy's head.

"But he-"

"I don't want any buts, and I couldn't care less who started this. All I care about is that you morons are ruining our school's image!" she picked them both up by their shirt collars and dragged them in the direction of two janitor closets. She shoved one in each closet, and locked the doors.

"Repent on what you've done!" she barked, her eyes gleaming evilly. She clapped her hands in an up and down motion, as if dusting off her hands, and continued patrolling the hallways.

~O-o-o-O-o-o-O~

"Have you guys noticed how aggressive some of the guys are getting?" Yukimura asked, at the end of the Student Council meeting, at the 'Questions and Comments' section.

"Yeah, yeah. Just this week I've stopped about 10 fights." Misaki agreed. "We seriously need to put an end to this fighting."

"Oh, what's this? Misa-chan are you worried about the the guys?" questioned a blonde, green eyed boy who was perched on her desk.

"No. But they are dirtying our school's reputation. And how many times have I told you, THIS IS NOT A PLAYGROUND!" she scolded him.

Ignoring the last comment, Usui continued. "Well, why don't you do something to make the guys get along better?" he suggested.

"Oh yeah, 'cause I totally want to keep having fights in the school, so I thought I'd over look that when I thought of it." she rambled on sarcastically. "I know I should do that, but what?" she looked around at her fellow student council members expectantly, only to receive blank looks from them.

"W-well, maybe if they knew each other better, th-they'd get along more?" Yukimura suggested timidly.

"Oh, so what, like an all school get together sort of thing?" Misaki asked.

"Maybe an all school trip, and we could do those trust tests in groups?" a student council member asked.

"Yes, but could we afford it?" Misaki muttered, taking the suggestions into consideration.

"How about living together for a couple days?" Usui said suddenly.

"The whole school? Wouldn't that be kinda hard?" the president inquired, trying to picture the whole school's population stuck inside one building.

"Yes, it would, so wouldn't it be better if you just focused on those who fight the most together? Like pair them up, and force them to live together." Usui put in.

"Two things with that, Usui. One, how would we see the compatibility? And two: I don't want any murder charges against the school because of your idea."

"Easy. Take compatibility tests during school, and teachers can decide on the groups. That way there is no way anyone can say people cheated if there were no students making the groups. And while picking out people who may fight a lot, be sure to pick someone who seems to be able to keep the peace between the two." Usui responded to her questions, while his green eyes stared at her.

In the background, whispers of 'This might work' and 'That's a good idea' were heard.

"Wow, Usui-san! Great plan!" Yukimura praised shyly.

"Thank you Yukimura. But don't hope to get a bed with me if this plan works. Your Kanou-sama might get angry." Usui smirked at Yukimara's blushing face.

"Are you guys done flirting? And if you're going to get intimate, please get a room. Out of this school." Misaki added, dryly, yet her golden eyes stared at them with amusement reflecting on them. She then continued, ignoring Yukimara's embarrassed complaints. "And about the living together thing. What does everyone say?"

The student council room was filled with an uproar of 'Yes'es, as they all agreed on Usui's plan.

Misaki bit her lip. "Well I guess I've got no choice." she sighed reluctantly.

~O-o-o-O-o-o-O~

"Okay class!" Maria greeted cheerfully. "Today, we're taking compatibility tests! Our student council decided that depending on the results, and the ones of your peers, you'll be living with two of them! Isn't that right, Misa-chan?" Maria smiled sweetly at her.

'Misa-chan' fought back a groan and the urge to pull on her black hair.

"Sensei! Can we live with you?" asked a guy in the back.

"I'm afraid not." Maria responded woefully, pouting in the president's direction.

"Can you please just hand out the tests?" hinted Misaki, trying to not sound angry.

"Oh yeah! The tests!" the teacher picked up a stack of papers, and passed them around. "You may begin!"

~O-o-o-O-o-o-O~

It was they day of the group results, and Misaki Ayuzawa strolled around the hallway, patrolling. She came across a group of dejected guys.

"Hey, this isn't a public hang-out!" she scolded.

"There she is!" one guy said bitterly.

"The source of our depression." another continued.

"What, don't tell me that you guys don't like your Living Groups." she stated.

The groups of guys glared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just a couple of days. So you're stuck with the group. You won't die or anything. Sorry again, and please hurry along, and stop crowding the halls." she began to walk away, when Usui joined her.

"Ne, Misa-chan!" he called, his green eyes fized on her. "You say that now, Pres, but have you seen your results?"

"No, I was going to pick them up after I finished patrolling."

"Here, I have my results. Look at them, look at them." he said, waving a folded sheet of paper if front of her face.

"Okay?" she replied, grabbing the the paper, skimming over the introduction.

"Usui Takumi, you'll be living with... WHAT?" she screamed the last word. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she yelled at him, looking up from the sheet of paper.

"Shh, Pres. Language, language."

"Screw that! WHAT. IS. THIS?"

" 'Well, I'm sorry. It's just a couple of days. So you're stuck with the group. You won't die or anything.' " he quoted perfectly.

Misaki glaredat him. "Yeah... but..."

"No buts. You're stuck with the group, Misa-chan. What example would you be showing those boys back there if you were to ask for a group change?" he told her smiling.

"CAN YOU CHANGE GROUPS?" she questioned him, daring to hope.

"No, but if there was..." he said.

'Yeah... but why do I have to live with that perverted, outer-space human?' she yelled in her head, and looked over Usui's results again, as if some miracle happened suddenly and the results had changed.

_Usui Takumi, you'll be living with Ayuzawa Misaki, and Shintani Hinata._

**~O-o-o-O-o-o-O~**

**Bree: Yay! Chapter one is done! Although I had to stop various times because it was lightning-y outside D:**

**Anna: Hmm... sadly you weren't electrocuted.**

**Bree: Chuddup. Many people would be sad -or angry at least- if I died.**

**Anna: How so?**

**Bree: I owe people stories :D**

**Anna: Well hurry up and write them.**

**Bree: Later. I gotta go to my mommy's birthday party! :3 Happy birthday mommy xDD**

**Anna: Reviews are welcome, flames are not.**

**Bree: Updates come sooner, depending on the amount of reviews. Gotta know who likes my story... if anyone does, at least.**

-EDIT- Otay, so it was brought up to my attention that I had misspelled some names here, so I went back and fixed them... and I was too lazy to fix the numerous grammar mistakes there were :3 But if there are anymore name misspelling things, please go ahead and tell me~ I don't really care for grammar, but I've gotten better at it, so~ :'D Next chapter will be up asap! :D


End file.
